A Pink - Boo
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Booright|200px *'Artista:' A Pink *'Mini Álbum:' Seven Springs of A Pink *'Pista:' 5 *'Género:' Dance, Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 19-Abril-2011 *'Agencia:' A Cube Entertainment 'Romanización' neo eobseumyeon nan andwae neo animyeon nan andwae deullini nae simjangsoriga kung geurae neomanui baby (baby) baro naya nollaenni malhallae (malhallae) neo hanappuniran mallya nae nune neon Love you Love you neoman bomyeon Want you meori sogen ontong neo saenggakppun saenggakppun Baby I Love you Love you jakkuman deo want you haru jongil ontong neo saenggakppun saenggakppun Baby ma boy ijebuteo neon naekkeo ijebuteo nan ni girl girl girl girl girl girl girl girl girl only for you geurae neomanui baby (baby) baro naya nollaenni malhallae (malhallae) neo hana ppuniran mallya nae nune neon Love you Love you neoman bomyeon Want you meori sogen ontong neo saenggakppun saenggakppun Baby I Love you Love you jakkuman deo want you haru jongil ontong neo saenggakppun saenggakppun Baby ma boy haru jongil ontong neo saenggageuro gadeuk man cha (boy boy) neodo nacheoreom maeil bameul seolle imyeo gaseum beokcha (boy boy) geurae ok oneureun malhalge sumgyeowatdeon nae mameul jeonhalge baby don’t you want for me baby don’t you want for you geurae oneul angillae ee modeun geolda matgillae ee i bame for you baby for you nuga mworaedu Baby I Love you Love you jakkuman deo want you haru jongil ontong neo saenggakppun (neo saenggakppun) saenggakppun Baby ma boy 'Español' No puedo vivir sin ti ¿Tu corazón puede? he oido mi corazón va tung! Así es soy tuya bebe (bebe) ¿Te sorprendere que sea yo? dime (dime) eres el único solo te veo a ti, te amo, te amo cada vez que te veo te quiero mi cabeza esta llena de ti pensamientos, pensamientos Bebe, te amo, te amo sigo queriendote todo el día estoy pensando en ti pensamientos, pensamientos bebe, mi chico a partir de ahora, eres mio a partir de ahora, yo soy tu chica chica, chica, chica, chica, chica, chica, chica, chica solo para ti Así es soy tuya bebe (bebe) ¿Te sorprendere que sea yo? dime (dime) eres el único solo te veo a ti, te amo, te amo cada vez que te veo te quiero mi cabeza esta llena de ti pensamientos, pensamientos Bebe, te amo, te amo sigo queriendote todo el día estoy pensando en ti pensamientos, pensamientos bebe, mi chico durante todo el dia estoy llena de pensamientos sobre ti (chico, chico) si tu corazón estaba lleno de mi amor sería desbordado (chico, chico) bien, bien, te lo voy a decir hoy te diré todos mis sentimientos acultos que he estado escondiendo en mi corazón bebe, ¿no quieres ser mio? bbe, ¿no me quieres para ti? bien, yo quiero ser abrazada el día de hoy eh eh yo quiero ser de confianza en todo eh eh esta noche es para ti bebe, para ti ¿quien lo contradiria? Bebe, te amo, te amo sigo queriendote todo el día estoy pensando en ti pensamientos (en ti pensamientos), pensamientos bebe, mi chico 'Hangul' 너 없으면 난 안돼 너 아니면 난 안돼 들리니 내 심장소리가 쿵 그래 너만의 baby (baby) 바로 나야 놀랬니 말할래 (말할래) 너 하나뿐이란 말야 내 눈에 넌 Love you Love you 너만 보면 Want you 머리 속엔 온통 너 생각뿐 생각뿐 Baby I Love you Love you 자꾸만 더 want you 하루 종일 온통 너 생각뿐 생각뿐 Baby ma boy 이제부터 넌 내꺼 이제부터 난 니 girl girl girl girl girl girl girl girl girl only for you 그래 너만의 baby (baby) 바로 나야 놀랬니 말할래 (말할래) 너 하나 뿐이란 말야 내 눈에 넌 Love you Love you 너만 보면 Want you 머리 속엔 온통 너 생각뿐 생각뿐 Baby I Love you Love you 자꾸만 더 want you 하루 종일 온통 너 생각뿐 생각뿐 Baby ma boy 하루 종일 온통 너 생각으로 가득 만 차 (boy boy) 너도 나처럼 매일 밤을 설레 이며 가슴 벅차 (boy boy) 그래 ok 오늘은 말할게 숨겨왔던 내 맘을 전할게 baby don’t you want for me baby don’t you want for you 그래 오늘 안길래 에에 모든 걸다 맡길래 에에 이 밤에 for you baby for you 누가 뭐래두 Baby I Love you Love you 자꾸만 더 want you 하루 종일 온통 너 생각뿐 (너 생각뿐) 생각뿐 Baby ma boy 'Audio''' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop